Love the way!
by prettykurama
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is a future fic about Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt had been pondering something for a while and he doesn't know how to ask Mercedes. Read and find out. Story is better then summary.  Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters. If I did this would be happening.**

**A/N: ok so I know I haven't updated on my other stories lately but I haven't gotten to many reviews. So this popped into my head during class and I wrote it down. This is a AU future fic between Kurt and Mercedes. Enjoy!**

He reaches into his pocket and he still feels the velvet box sitting there. He still hasn't had the courage to ask her to marry him. He knows she'll say yes. She loves him and he loves her. Man what doesn't he love about her. He loves the way she smells right after she walks out of the shower. She smells like strawberries and those are his favorite. He loves the way her brown eyes shine right before they kiss. He loves her coffee colored thighs and when she wears shorts or a skirt so she shows them off. He loves it when she wears her hair down in elegant curls. He loves how her lips feel when they're on his skin. Man how much he loves her skin. It's so soft, smooth, and the brown color is just beautiful. He loves the way goose bumps form when he brushes his lips over her skin. He loves the way she squirms when he kisses down her neck and close to places where he shouldn't be kissing. He loves everything about her, so why is it so difficult to asks her a simple question. Because it's not a simple question, it's a question that will change his life forever.

He's looking at her. She's sleeping on his couch and he's watching her sleep. This has been pondering him for a few weeks now. They have been spending so many nights together and when he thinks it's the right moment he chickens out and doesn't ask her. He moves his foot and he hits it on the coffee table in the middle of his living room.

"Crap!" he whispers looking at her. She stirs and opens her eyes.

"Kurt?" she questions sitting up on the couch rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Sorry, I was just changing positions. Sorry I woke you," he apologizes.

"That's ok. Come here, sit next to me." she says sitting up fully and patting the space next to her. He gets up and walks over to sit down next to her his hand in his pocket the whole time. He feels the velvet box in his hand. _Should I ask her tonight? _He thinks to himself sitting there looking into her big brown eyes.

"Kurt? Something's bugging you. It has been for the past few weeks. Are you ok?" she asks. She knows so much about him and sometimes he really wishes they weren't so close. But if they weren't so close then they never would have found that they belong together. So he really can't complain. That's another thing to add to his list of things he loves about her, he loves that she knows him better then anyone else. He looks into her eyes and he see's the sparkle he loves. But this time they're not about to kiss. Or are they? He never knows they're kisses are spur of the moment most of the time. If one of them feels like kissing they lean over and do it. He takes his hand out of his pocket but leaves the box there. He takes her hand and turns to look at her more clearly.

"Boo,…Cedes, I have been thinking about asking you something for a long time and I just don't know how. That's what's been my problem." he tells her crawling off the couch and kneeling in front of her.

"What did you want to ask me?" she asks more awake now. She see's perky like she's ready for anything, big or small. He reaches his hand back into his pocket and grabs the box. _Here goes everything_. He thinks as he slowly pulls the box out of his pocket.

"Mercedes Jones,…will you marry me?" he says opening the box and reveling a silver ring with one clear diamond in the middle of two others that match their favorite colors. One is and emerald green and the other one is a sapphire blue. She puts her hand over her mouth and she gasps at the sight of the ring. He can she that she is on the verge of tears and her grabs her hand and he holds it.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, why did you hold off so long? I love you!" she says leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. He return her hug and pulls away and takes her hand and places the ring on her finger.. She's full out crying and he stands back up and sits next to her. He cups her face and wipes away her tears before he leans in a captures her lips in a very passionate kiss.

"I love you Boo." she says pulling away and then reconnecting her lips to his.

"I love you more my sexy mojo." he says smiling. She laughs against his lips. They pull away form each other and he just looks at her man he really does love her.

She can't believe he actually asked her to marry him. She was expecting I've met and guy and I'm sorry but I have to go to him because I love him more. She thought maybe he was going to ask her but she wasn't getting her hopes up. She loves him so much. She loves the way his hair is when he first wakes up. She calls it his sexy bed head look. She loves the way he smells like cinnamon. She loves the way his lips feel against hers. She loves the way he smiles at her when he is nervous or excited about something. She loves it when he kisses her so passionately that she feels like her lips are burning up. She loves that even if it's a cold night he's still warm. She loves when he wiggle when her lips travel down his neck and over his chest to kiss his bellybutton. She loves that he's most ticklish around his ribs, because if she ever wants to win something she just has to tickle him there and he'll give in. But only she knows about that spot, just like he's the only one who know that the space where her neck connects with her shoulder is her sweet spot. She loves everything about him and everyday she finds something else she loves him for, and she's pretty sure it's the same for him. He grabs her hand and pulls her off the couch and into his bedroom. There's another thing, she loves when he's forceful to get what he wants and she loves the look he's giving her right now as he closes the door and pulls her close to his body and once again leans down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss before they go to bed. He places his lips on her ear and whispers into it.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"Yes, very, I don't think I've ever been more happy then I am right now." she answers burring her face into the crook of his neck. She lightly kiss the spot and pulls out of his embrace and walks over to the bed and grabs her cloths to walk into the bathroom to change. She keeps her head turned and watches his eyes roam her body as she walks away from him. He changes himself and he lays down on the bed. She walks out and see's him laying there reading a vogue magazine. She crawls in bed next to him and leans over him. He puts the magazine down and looks up at her. She leans down and places a soft yet meaningful kiss on his lips before she lays down next to him and lays her head down on his chest. He kisses the crown of her head and wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

"Love you baby," he tells her whispering into her ear, as she is falling asleep. He hears her mumble and he's pretty sure it was an I love you too, and with that he quickly falls asleep with his fiancé in his arms for the first time.

**A/N: So there it is, short, sweet, cute, and I love it. Tell me what you thought please I love hearing form you guys who read my stuff. Please review!**


End file.
